


aimed & appetizing

by monicaposh



Series: varchie engagement series [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Food Sex, Riverdale Kink Week, Varchie!Centric, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicaposh/pseuds/monicaposh
Summary: Next up: taste testing!
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Series: varchie engagement series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968157
Comments: 15
Kudos: 24
Collections: Riverdale Kink Week





	aimed & appetizing

* * *

It’s Saturday morning, day of their dinner menu tasting, and Archie is enjoying a quiet morning at home with his fiancée. 

He rolls off her, leaning down to plant a kiss on her lips and then wrap his own around her bare breast before pulling her shirt down and standing. 

The kitchen is bright, and Archie rubs his eyes, hungrily flicking on the stove. It feels like forever ago, not just two years since he was sleeping at Ronnie’s apartment on the weekends and cooking for her. 

Ever since they got their own place, she’s been slowly coming around to learning more complex recipes and remaining patient while they slowly go through the steps of cooking together. 

He mixes the pancake batter, leaning a hip against the counter to admire Veronica this morning. She looks up at him briefly before resuming her reading from her perch on the loveseat, coffee mug in hand, and a sleepy smile on her face. The sun casts over her and he can’t help the swell of love in his heart. 

Archie has always been captivated by her and the natural beauty she radiates. Her smile, her eyes, _her hair,_ all have him reeling every time his eyes linger too long. She can be dolled up in one of her expensive dresses and high heels or lounging around in one of his old football shirts and thick socks, Veronica Lodge will always be the most beautiful girl in the universe. 

And he will always be the luckiest guy in that universe. 

He assembles a side of fruit salad for her just the way she likes, as he starts plating their breakfasts. 

“Archiekins, if you eat all those pancakes, you’re not going to be hungry when we get there,” Veronica playfully scolds. 

He chuckles at her failed attempt to scowl at him, hiding her smile with a lip between her teeth. He expertly flips the last of the flapjacks on the griddle — a Christmas gift from Mary so he could carry on the Andrews tradition of cooking big weekend breakfasts. “I’ll make room, Ronnie.”

Truthfully, Archie has been looking forward to their taste testing for weeks. When they attended the original food consultation with their newly appointed wedding planner, Archie’s stomach was growling at the list of options on the various catering menus.

Veronica was adamant about a sit-down dinner, followed by a traditional cake-cutting and a laid out spread of sweets for guests to frequent throughout the night. 

She winked at him when she handed out the proposal to have another outside vendor, Pop Tate, set up a milkshake stand at the reception. The museum’s coordinator didn’t seem too keen on the idea, but his Veronica is nothing if not determined. She even presented a copy of their original contract, claiming no conflict with _their_ set rules. 

He knows how important the perfect wedding is to her, it is to him too, but it’s nice to see her working to incorporate both their new life in New York and their younger life in Riverdale for their big day. 

It’s a perfect reflection of their life _together_. 

Archie’s been using the rest of his summer off to help with the planning — mailing their carefully selected save the dates, booking appointments for their nights and weekends on top of being a direct line of communication for both their mothers. 

He thinks Ronnie’s been most grateful for the last one in particular. The back and forth between the women has been making _him_ stressed. 

Late at night, he does what he can to dote on her: pouring a fresh glass of wine and leaving it on the counter when she arrives home from work, before ushering her onto the couch for an attentive foot rub. She hums quietly in pleasure while checking off more on her ever-growing action items and endlessly scrolling through emails. He always kisses her tenderly before getting up and serving dinner as they work into the night on their to-do list. 

The next tasks to tackle were finding the right baker and caterer. She’s already hired a photographer and a pianist for the cocktail hour. Archie tried to let her know — calmly — that this is why they hired a planner, but she was having none of it, claiming the wedding planner isn’t always in tune with her vision. 

After a few calls and reading several reviews, they finally landed on their choice caterer. Today, they’ll meet at his restaurant to test the menu. 

An hour and a half later, he’s waiting for her in the kitchen. He scrolls through the SportsCenter app and sends a text to Reggie. 

“Ready?” Veronica asks cheerfully, as if he hasn’t been readily waiting on her for at least fifteen minutes. 

Her smile brightens the apartment as she makes her way to him, tiptoeing up to kiss him before slipping on a pair of high heels. 

Veronica tugs on his hand and winks. “Come on, wouldn’t want to be late.”

Archie rolls his eyes in good nature, holding the door and swatting her behind as they head to the elevator. 

  
  
  


They arrive at the given location and find themselves in quite the intimate restaurant. Only open in the evenings, it’s currently shut down to patrons. 

Quickly, they’re ushered into the private dining area. Its rich red walls and dark mahogany detailing is a stark contrast to the Garden Court where their dinner will be held, beneath the museum’s airy skylights and palm fronds. 

They sit at a table that will surely resemble their newlywed post, side-by-side in the corner. For now, when it’s just them, it’s nice to be somewhere so cozy. Veronica can’t help but press a firm hold on the denim covering Archie’s thigh, a little thrill at this next step in their wedding planning. She’s been sure to show him just how much she appreciates his dedication and enthusiasm throughout the process thus far. 

One of the staff rolls over a variety of pitchers on a bar cart, filled with different types of infused waters. Archie looks at her with confusion etched onto his face. Veronica easily settles on cucumber, lemon, and mint. They will pair nicely with the Prosecco Bar. She chooses sparkling today, for her palette. 

Veronica is diligent in taking both detailed notes and uniformed pictures of each item, starting early with the place settings and flavored waters. 

The hors d'oeuvres arrive in quick succession, and she’s impressed with the ingenuity of their presentation. The chef gives a quick summary of the options before ducking out, leaving Archie and Veronica alone to enjoy the first course.

They start with a few salad options containing chopped asparagus and grilled apple slices. Veronica types a note and puts an asterisk next to their favorite combinations. 

Archie’s _one_ request was having burgers on the menu. Unsure if such an establishment even cooked cheeseburgers, Veronica compromised with the renowned chef on mini gourmet sliders situated next to sterling silver cones, overflowing with parmesan truffle _pommes frites._

“These are delicious, Ronnie.” He groans, eating his serving. 

She smiles, watching Archie happily devour the fries. Before he starts reaching over for hers. 

Each course is divine, she quickly learns — decadent dish after decadent dish of bite-size samples of the proposed menu items. 

Her fiancé drapes an arm around her, rubbing circles on her bare shoulder. Everywhere he touches grows sensitive, it’s how she’s always reacted to the sensual touches caressing her skin. She can’t help gripping him again before recrossing her legs toward his, suggestively dragging a heel up his calf.

“Veronica,” he chuckles in a semi-warning tone. 

He knows what it means.

Just like in high school, they are totally comfortable wrapped up around each other in public, perfecting their exchanges and secret codes. Over the years, they’ve truly mastered the art of hidden and subtle touches. Their bodies know how to align when having sex in public while trying to remain inconspicuous, Veronica knows how long she needs to kneel beneath a table to get him worked up and Archie knows just how to touch her — seemingly innocent yet setting her skin on fire. 

Veronica finds that she’ll have to pace herself with both the food and her quickly growing arousal. 

Their next course is brought out and even when he’s chewing rigorously on a small portion of a New York strip, Archie looks _delectable_ himself _._ The way his large hands work the knife as he cuts and the profile of his strong-cut jaw ticks with every bite. It all has her squirming in her seat, scooting her chair just a little closer. 

_It’s stifling in here,_ Veronica thinks as she reaches for her sparkling water. 

The seafood options are presented next and she lights up at the spread. They’ve discussed having seafood as an option and she’s had her eyes on the chef’s oysters since they first considered his services. His mix of artichokes and spinach layered with champagne cream is the perfect side and she adds a quick star next to the note. 

Archie eyes her warily, having a much lesser appreciation for good seafood, and certain dark green vegetables, than she does. 

Veronica knows what she’s doing, tossing her head back and exposing her neck to him, letting the oyster slip down her throat. “Mm,” she hums. 

Archie’s eyes are hooded in pleasure watching her, so she squeezes a lemon and repeats the motion. He squeezes her thigh in response. 

His fingers weigh heavily on her leg, inching higher and drawing nonsensical patterns into her bare skin. 

Every time they fool around in public, Archie makes it seem like she’s the expeditionist who loves getting off this way. But really, after a few minutes of initial paranoia, _Archie_ is the one who goes feral. 

His fingers trace her panty line and she’s moving her hips in sync, wanting to help him close the distance. 

Archie slips past the strip of fabrics to graze the taut skin between her thighs with his pinky, cursing under his breath when he feels how ready she is. 

A few seconds later she’s panting, rolling her hips, and chasing his touch. He finally plunges his fingers inside and her hand ungracefully slaps the tabletop, the relentless pleasure causing her to gasp and clench the white linen. 

The arm he has slung around her shoulders drops, letting his hand paw at her breast. To anyone looking, he could be enveloping her in a simple lover’s embrace. Veronica arches her back to feel the sensation again, feeling a bead of sweat trickle from her hairline. 

Her nails dig into his jeans, urging him to _stop teasing._

His mouth quirks up in the corner after wincing from the sharp pain to his thigh. With a few pumps of his fingers in just the right spot, she comes apart in her seat, slightly dazed while trying to steady her breathing and focus on the warmth of his eyes. 

The chef returns at the end of the tasting to check on their experience. Veronica runs through her favorites, still feeling a bit flush, and commits to have her final selections by next week. Seemingly pleased with her feedback, he turns expectantly to the man next to her and asks his opinion on the proposed menu. 

Archie simply steeples his fingers in front of his face, lips brushing against the tips and smiles sinfully. “Absolutely delicious.”

  
  
  


As August comes to a close, Archie finds himself setting up his first classroom and feeling a flood of nerves as he looks around. Veronica helped him pick out some decorations for the walls and Betty sent him a bunch of crafty items to keep his students organized — he laughed at her color-coded tactics, reminding him of when they were kids. 

The classroom seems empty now, but with the promise of young students learning and practicing music within these walls, he’s certain it will soon feel full. 

On Friday, he and Veronica will be off to the Hamptons for Labor Day Weekend but right now he needs to get through his first round of school orientation. The charter school set up a back-to-school night for the last week of summer for students and their parents to walk the halls, learn their upcoming schedule and meet their various teachers. 

He wishes he were able to be with Veronica at their cake tasting instead. After complaining about wanting to get out of it, Veronica simply tapped him on the nose _You’re the new teacher, Archiekins. You’ll go and I promise to bring home samples of everything._ She kissed him sweetly after that and he told himself it would be fine. 

She’s been texting him all day, giving him insights and sending him clips of her time at the tasting. His favorite so far was a shot of her holding up a strawberry to her lips. 

His stomach is growling, and he really does want to get home and eat all the sweets she promised. 

The principal brings out boxes of pizza to the cafeteria and Archie doesn’t hesitate to get in line for a slice. 

**_sounds like the girls had a blast today, see you next weekend?_ **

He smiles at Jughead’s text, replying **_yea, sounds good_** and looking over to the latest pictures Veronica sent him. 

None of his friends are married yet, though always giving him a hard time about his planning commitments with his fiancée. He knows the time will come when his eye-rolling best friend is off doing the same with Betty. 

The truth is he _loves_ spending this time with Veronica. He’d never want to put all of this on her alone, but he really does have fun hopping around town planning their wedding. 

He’s only been dreaming about it since he was sixteen. 

At six-thirty, he gets a selfie of Veronica with a little bit of chocolate drizzle on her lip. The next message he gets moves, and he hears himself breathing heavily as the video shows her licking it off. 

One more hour and he can get the fuck out of here.

“Andrews,” the school’s gym teacher slaps a hand to his shoulder. “We should get a drink after this.”

Archie laughs at the one teacher he sees himself befriending for such after school activities in the future. “I can’t, man. I’ve gotta get home tonight.”

“Too bad. Usually I’m good until the second half of the evening begins. Everyone starts getting a little testy as the night rolls on.” He laughs lightly, looking around at the parents and rambunctious kids in mock horror.

“Second _half_ of the evening?” Archie asks in confusion. 

  
  
  


When she gets home, Veronica spreads the individual boxes of cake slices and pastries along the countertops. She is pleased with the lineup, placing the concealed bowls of caramel glaze and chocolate fondue together behind the vibrant arrangement of fresh fruit. She’s tempted to reach in for a particular slice of devil’s food cake but decides against it, wanting him to taste everything. 

After attending the cake tasting and stopping by all the patisseries that will be part of their dessert buffet, Veronica had all the samples boxed up — and then some — as she promised Archie she would. 

He was visibly upset at not being able to join her, but next week he’s starting school and with fashion week right around the corner, her schedule is on the verge of imploding. 

She just wanted one last relaxing weekend in the Hamptons with her lover before the fall takes their freedom away. And their planning gets even more demanding. 

Her beloved Betty offered to take the trip uptown to join her for the cake tasting. The blonde’s love for baking was initially a main reason for the invite — but Veronica wanted to have each member of her bridal party assist with their expertise. Betty’s, of course, being baked goods. 

Plus, Archie couldn’t come. 

The girls visited several of the best sweet shops in New York, enjoying their day together and picking out the best of everything for the variety of desserts they’ll have at the wedding. 

It’s ten of seven and Archie should be home in forty minutes. His new school’s orientation is tonight, and he’s been excited to meet the students and talk about the curriculum he’s planned with the parents. 

Wanting to keep him as involved as possible, she took several breaks to text him and send little provocative selfies to hold his attention until he got home. 

She knew he was busy and nervous about everything but only answered once when he was setting up his classroom. **_see you tonight, babe ;)_** Veronica tried not to be hurt by his lack of response and kept reminding herself that he was about to be busy again, just like her, with long days of working at the school. 

Some weeks her schedule is a nightmare and Archie is always understanding, even when he’s clearly sad she’s gone so often. She scolds herself to be supportive, too, and for her selfishness sweeping in to take over. 

Veronica pulls back the lid of the cakes and swipes a finger through the icing instead. She nearly groans at the rich taste, humming an approval as she gets a wicked idea. 

She glances around the kitchen and at the clock, scurrying to their bedroom and stripping as she goes. 

Twenty-eight minutes later, she’s naked save for her diamond ring and body adorned with various confections. 

She’s buzzing with anticipation, unable to sit still as she tries to resume her position. It’s exciting, to fantasize about Archie bursting through the door and dropping to his knees upon seeing her. There’s no real way to resituate at the point, as she starts thinking of sexier poses she could have executed for his arrival. 

The digital clock on the microwave reads seven forty-five and she huffs in frustration. When the clock strikes eight, she inches her fingers along the granite to reach for her phone, stupidly placed _just_ out of reach. It’s pinged a few times but now that Archie is officially late, she wants to know how long she’ll be waiting here, offering up her body like some sugar for a man who isn’t even here. 

There’s a string of messages that greet her. 

**_everything’s been going great! the kids loved my guitar!_ **

**_these parents are kind of a pain in the ass._ **

**_i might be running late._ **

**_don’t wait up for me, apparently this thing is far from over :(_ **

Even though she’s seething, she sits up and carefully plucks each dessert from her body, calculating her revenge from a well thought out plan. She sends a pouty emoji and brushes it off. Rationally, she knows it’s not his fault. Emotionally, she’s fucking fuming. 

**_i’m sorry ronnie, see you in a few hours. i love you._ **

Veronica rolls her eyes at the incoming messages, chucking her phone and starts wiping off the chocolate coating her aching nipples. 

  
  
  


She hasn’t responded to his text, but Archie is smiling as he gets in the elevator. He walks through the front door, excited to see Veronica after an extremely long day. Instead, he’s met with an icy glare from his fiancée.

Sitting in the dark, Veronica is waiting for him at the island, feet dangling, and her arms crossed. She’s wearing her silk robe and her eyes feel like daggers piercing his heart. 

“Welcome home,” she greets in a severe tone. “I’m glad you had a successful event at the school, _I_ on the other hand, am not so pleased.”

He sighs, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, Ronnie. I didn’t know I’d be there this late. Then some of the staff wanted to bond and get drinks…”

“Excuse me?” She interrupts with a palm held up, facing him. “I thought you were at school all night —”

“I was…” he tries to get out. 

“—But you went out drinking?” Her nostrils are flaring, and her lips are set in a thin line. 

“No, I said they _wanted_ to. Veronica, I’m exhausted and I don’t want to fight.” Archie rubs the back of his neck, feeling the tension creeping in. Only now does he see the assortment of pastries lined up. His stomach growls in hunger and he walks closer to inspect them. “I just want to go to bed.”

Before he can reach for anything, his hand is swatted away, and Veronica pushes him backwards. 

“What’s wrong with you?” He’s too confused to be angry by her hard stare. 

She jabs a sharp fingernail at his chest. “I was spread out naked on that fucking island for nearly _two hours,_ covered in food.” She yells with her hands thrown up in the air. Her little hands are balled up into tiny fists at her sides. Grabbing a cupcake from one of the boxes, he processes her words. “You were naked?” 

An adorable, yet terrifying, sound comes from her throat and it’s enough to have his focus solely on her. “Covered in the dessert spread I promised you.”

She reaches into a different box and flings a piece of cake at him, landing square in his face. 

“What the hell, Veronica?” He asks disbelievingly, wiping his eyes free of icing. 

For the first time since he walked through the door, he hears a quiet giggle and if he weren’t so frustrated from the cake she just tossed in his face, he’d be cracking up too. 

Veronica does it again and starts laughing hysterically. 

Archie wraps a strong hand around the width of her hip to keep a steady hold on her and uses the other to capture her wrists. He wastes no time pinning them behind her back and staring down at her before she can fling something else his way. Her eyes meet his in a glare before flicking down to his lips. 

Their mouths meet and the kiss quickly turns feverish, teeth clashing and nipping at each other. Veronica tugs on his lower lip roughly until he thinks she draws blood. 

Releasing her hip, he pulls her into his arms, pushing her up against the fridge. There’s no mistaking the clatter of glass inside but all he’s focused on is chasing the heat between her thighs. 

Veronica’s fingernails dig into his biceps, drawing a hiss from his throat. He wraps her ponytail around his wrist and tugs, licking a path from her collarbone to the sensitive spot beneath her ear. 

He just relishes in the taste — of chocolate, of frosting, of sugar. _Of her._ He’s been dying to taste her all day, nearly salivating at the thought. Wetting his lips in the anticipation of having her on his tongue gets him clenching and unclenching his hands. 

Boosting her up a little higher, Archie leans down and pulls her robe away, exposing her naked chest at his eye level. 

“Archie,” she moans, darting her tongue out to lick the Bavarian creme from his jaw. 

Like a man starved, he starts worshipping her, teeth tugging on her nipples a little harder than usual. The skin hardens and perks and he groans at the sight before him. 

One hand cups her ass and he relishes in the feel of her flesh and the other reaches around to the counter for the cup of chocolate. Archie dips a finger in and brings it back to her front. His mouth is watering as he drizzles more across her bare breasts. Her moans grow breathier with each lick to her chest. 

“I already had chocolate all over my body for you, Archiekins.” She huffs. 

“My mistake for missing it.” He lifts an eyebrow at her, back to thinking of her naked and waiting for him. “This time I’ll lick you clean myself.”

Veronica squeals when he pulls her suddenly from their spot, surprised by the quickness of his movements. His mouth doesn’t detach from her breasts as he drops her onto the counter.

She hastily tugs up his shirt and finds his pecs with her tongue. 

Archie spreads her out like a buffet along the counter, eyes raking over the mess they’ve made along every inch of her golden skin. She’s naked and writhing for him, body nearly convulsing with every hungry touch. 

Plucking a strawberry from the heap of disheveled fruit, Archie traces the tip of it up between her breasts and around the shape of her lips. Her tongue pokes out to taste it and he pulls it away, before giving in and watching her shape her mouth around it. She releases it with a pop before arching up and biting it. “Fuck,” he breathes harshly. 

He leans down to start kissing up her thighs, sucking into her hip and bruising her like a peach. His mouth finds her dripping for him, tasting like the greatest delicacy in the world. 

Veronica’s thighs tremble, trying to lock around his head while she dangles a cherry in front of her mouth. 

“Tie it,” he moans, hardening at the thought. 

He’s sucking at her clit when she sticks her tongue out, presenting the knotted stem. It’s always been such a turn on for him and she knows it. 

Veronica sits up, tugging his head up with her. They’re a tangle of hands and tongues tracing each other over the expanse of sticky skin. 

“Take these _off_ ,” she instructs forcefully, unbuckling his belt. 

He’s free of the remaining constraints and his erection bounces free, instinctively pointing in her direction. Veronica aligns them and arches her back. A second later, he’s pushing into her and nearly loses it. The groan he lets out is primal and Veronica’s eyes have darkened significantly. 

“Fuck, Veronica. You feel amazing babe.” He dips his head to kiss her, moving his mouth down to cover as much of her jaw and neck as he can. 

She meets his pace enthusiastically, hips gyrating at a rapid speed. 

“Harder Archie,” she demands, and he can’t help but fill her request. 

It’s not long before she unravels, clearly having been keyed up most of the night. He thrusts three more times before he comes, laying her back to collapse on top of her. 

Veronica traces his ear gently, heart pounding under his cheek. His breathing normalizes and there’s a sharp tug on his hair. “You’re insane if you think we’re finished. _You_ , Archie Andrews, have two hours to make up to me.”

Like he can deny his bride anything.


End file.
